There are times when an individual desires to be cuffed, tied, locked or otherwise restrained by another individual over a long distance. There are also times when an individual may desire to restrain themselves alone for a temporary period of time. Serious problems can arise that have traditionally been inherent in the fulfillment of these desires.
For example, In the case of individuals seeking to be remotely restrained by someone else, this has rarely if ever been done, due to the lack of an available technology, and because the practice has many inherent safety concerns for the individual being restrained.
In the case of individuals seeking to restrain themselves, this is a common practice that often results in great harm and even death to the individual.
In either situation, one of the greatest potential dangers to the individuals engaging in these practices is an inability to escape their restraints quickly and easily. Sometimes the individuals engaging in these practices cannot escape their restraints at all and they risk extreme injury or even death unless they are rescued. The apparatuses and methods outlined in this patent application provide a way for individuals seeking to engage in the above-mentioned practices to do so, and to do so safely.